cellufunfandomcom-20200213-history
Farming
Farming Has been replaced by Farm World prior to 7/2010, and is no longer playable. Vegetables *Level 1 (8 Workers)(Requires 11 Actions)(20 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 100CP) : Corn *Level 2 (10 Workers)(Requires 12 Actions)(40 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 200CP) : Sweetcorn : Bell Pepper *Level 3 (12 Workers)(Requires 13 Actions)(1 hour 20 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 400CP) : Red Pepper : Carrot : Garlic *Level 4 (14 Workers)(Requires 14 Actions)(2 hours Per Action)(Seed Price 800CP) : Green Peas : Soy Bean : Eggplant : Chile Pepper *Level 5 (16 Workers)(Requires 15 Actions)(2 hours 40 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 1600CP) : Onion :Yellow Pepper :Turnip :Chinese cabbage :Chives *Level 6 (18 Workers)(Requires 16 Actions)(3 hours 20 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 3200CP) :Asparagus :Green Beans :Kidney Beans :Lentil Beans :Split Peas :Lima Beans *Level 7 (20 Workers)(Requires 17 Actions)(4 hours Per Action)(Seed Price 6400CP) :Bean sprout :Beet :Potato :Broccoli :Broccoflower :Brussels Sprout :Cauliflower *Level 8 (22 Workers)(Requires 18 Actions)(4 hours 40 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 12800CP) :Cabbage :Pumpkin :Avocado :Peas :Drumstick :Spinach :Celery :Kohlrabi *Level 9 (24 Workers)(Requires 19 Actions)(5 hours 20 minutes Per Action)(Seed Price 25600CP) : Chickpeas : Snow Peas : Watercress : Winter squash : Summer squash :Lemon grass :Okra :Zucchini :Mushroom *Level 10 (26 Workers)(Requires 20 Actions)(6 hours Per Action)(Seed Price 51200CP) : Green Onion : Horseradish : Red Lettuce : Green Lettuce :Mustard Green :Cucumber :Rutabaga :Shallot :Radish :Jicama Lettuce Game Trophies Pale - 0 Points ::Awarded for getting a less then 10% healthy crop Talkoot - 5 Points ::Awarded for participating in 100 Barn Raising festivals Farmhand - 5 Points ::Awarded for helping to clear 100 fields Bale Impaler - 5 Points ::Awarded for helping in 100 harvests Self Reliant - 5 Points ::Awarded for not hiring workers from the Hardware store at Level 2 Flock Jock - 10 Points ::Awarded for participating in 250 Barn Raising festivals Acre Raker - 10 Points ::Awarded for helping 250 farmers clear their lands Hale - 10 Points ::Awarded for getting a 100% healthy crop Helpy Garner - 10 Points ::Awarded for helping 250 farmers harvest their lands Inde Vator - 10 Points ::Awarded for not hiring workers from the Hardware store at Level 3 Woodstock - 15 Points ::Awarded for participating in 500 Barn Raising festivals Farm Digger - 15 Points ::Awarded for helping 500 farmers clear their lands Farmoholic - 15 Points ::Awarded for helping 500 farmers harvest their lands Glean Machine - 15 Points ::Awarded for not hiring workers from the Hardware store at Level 4 Party Freak - 20 Points ::Awarded for participating in 1000 Barn Raising festivals Drill Sergeant - 20 Points ::Awarded for helping 1000 farmers clear their lands Heavy Harvester - 20 Points ::Awarded for helping 1000 farmers harvest their lands Code Check - 20 Points ::Awarded for not hiring workers from the Hardware store at Level 5 Capy Raiser - 25 Points ::Awarded for participating in 2000 Barn Raising festivals Frenzy Farmer - 25 Points ::Awarded for helping 2000 farmers clear their lands Master Mower - 25 Points ::Awarded for helping 2000 farmers harvest their lands Geared Up - 25 Points ::Awarded for not using equipment for clearing land and harvesting at Level 6 Rancho - 30 Points ::Awarded for participating in 3500 Barn Raising festivals Community Server - 30 Points ::Awarded for helping 3500 farmers clear their lands Ultimate Harvester - 30 Points ::Awarded for helping 3500 farmers harvest their lands Fiesty Grower - 30 Points ::Awarded for not using equipment for clearing land and harvesting at Level 7 FarmDozer - 35 Points ::Awarded for not using equipment for clearing land and harvesting at Level 8 Pick of the year - 40 Points ::Awarded for not using equipment for clearing land and harvesting at Level 9 The Phony Farmer - 100 Points ::Awarded for not using equipment for clearing land and harvesting , not hiring workers from the Hardware store and getting a 100% healthy crop at Level 10 Veggie Lover - 100 Points ::Awarded for finishing your 10th level of Vegetables Category:Game Category:Social Games Category:Retired Games